Until the End
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: Masamune's health is deteriorating fast, and upon hearing the news, Yukimura goes to see him one last time. Warnings: angst and character death. One-shot. Pairing is DateSana/MasaYuki Date Masamune x Sanada Yukimura


**A/N: Well, this one's definitely a sadder one - I don't know how well it turned out but oh well :P This one feels so long compared to my other DateSana fics!**

**Disclaimer: SenBASA's not mine.**

**Until the End**

**By Meerca aka ButterflyMeadow**

Yukimura trained in the fading rays of sunset that evening, his spears twirling and striking down invisible enemies in his path. One could never do too much training, especially with the rest of the land's warriors growing stronger themselves; one always needed to be prepared for anything. Those were guidelines the young tiger cub prided himself on and lived by—but nothing in the world could have prepared him for what happened that afternoon.

"Hey, danna!" came Sasuke's voice from the front gates. "Some men from the Date army are here to see you!"

The young man's pulse quickened upon hearing the name. "I will be there shortly, Sasuke!" He placed his spears on the wooden porch before hurrying to the gates, a familiar feeling of joy washing over him. Had Masamune come to visit him? It _had_ been a while since they'd last seen one another.

"Yoshinao-dono, Samanosuke-dono, Magobei-dono, Bunshichi-dono! I hope that you are—"

Yukimura came to an abrupt halt once he turned the corner. The four Date army soldiers, normally so upbeat and spirited, looked anything but as he gazed at them in confusion. Their eyes had dark, heavy shadows under them, and it seemed they hadn't slept in days. His heart began to pound at the sight of them—clearly something had happened, but what?

"It's Boss Masamune . . ." Yoshinao was visibly trembling. "He's . . . he's . . ."

Bunshichi took a shaky breath. "B-Boss Masamune . . . is very ill . . ."

"Very . . . ill . . . ?" Yukimura echoed, perplexed. "Has . . . has he caught a cold?"

Samanosuke shook his head miserably. "No, Sanada-sama . . . worse. Much worse. We thought it was a cold, but it just wouldn't go away. So we called a doctor and . . . she said it was serious. Boss Masamune's health is deteriorating by the day . . ." He blinked hard behind his glasses, shaking his head as if unable to believe it himself. "She says that . . . he won't be around much longer."

The words hung in the air like an ominous dark cloud, and Yukimura's heart hammered erratically against his ribcage. Then that meant . . . but no, Masamune couldn't—could he?

"Boss Masamune wants to see you, Sanada-sama . . . that's why we're here, to take you back to Oushuu with us. Boss Katakura would have come, but we didn't want him to leave the Big Boss's side . . ." Magobei looked up at the wide-eyed young cub, his plea evident. "Please, Sanada-sama . . ."

"You're the person that's most important to him," Yoshinao added.

"If our boss has to d-die . . ." Bunshichi's voice shook.

"We want him to go with no regrets," Samanosuke finished resolutely.

Yukimura didn't give it a second thought. "I will go with you!" He turned to his shinobi. "Sasuke—"

"It's all right, danna. Stay there as long as you need to; I'm sure our lord will understand. Just take care of yourself and give . . ." Sasuke hesitated. "Give Date my regards."

The five rushed back to Oushuu, pushing their horses as hard as they could through the night, and thoughts were racing through Yukimura's mind just as fast. Masamune was ill, dying . . . he still couldn't fathom it; he had to see it for his own eyes. There was no way the One-Eyed Dragon could succumb this easily . . . right?

They reached the Date estate early the following morning, but not a one of them was even the slightest bit tired. Yukimura dismounted his horse, heart beginning to pound again; the air around the estate wasn't lively anymore either . . . almost as if it were dying along with its owner.

The shouji slid aside to reveal Kojuurou, who was in the same tired, disheartened condition as his four men. "Sanada, I'm glad you could make it." His voice was slightly hoarse as he inclined his head in respect, a few strands of hair falling limply out of place. "Masamune-sama has been expecting you."

"Thank you very much for bringing me here." Yukimura bowed towards Yoshinao, Samanosuke, Magobei, and Bunshichi, who all nodded in acknowledgement, before following the waiting retainer inside.

"H . . . how is Masamune-dono, Katakura-dono?" the young cub ventured.

A sigh escaped Kojuurou's lips. "Masamune-sama's health has been weakening steadily, but he has been more cheerful since last night, when the others left to seek you out . . . he has been waiting for you, Sanada. Your arrival will put him in better spirits." He turned to face Yukimura, a sincere, weary little smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "And for that, I am grateful. I wish for Masamune-sama to be as happy as he can be."

"Yoshinao-dono, Magobei-dono, Bunshichi-dono, and Samanosuke-dono all echoed the same sentiment."

The small smile remained on the retainer's face. "Those four really are something else . . ."

The two walked by a few more rooms before Kojuurou stopped in front of a shouji and pushed it aside, motioning for Yukimura to enter. The young cub stepped forward anxiously, looking around the room, before his eyes fell on a figure huddled against the wall, a blue blanket draped loosely around his shoulders. The figure's head turned, and a feeble grin crept across his face upon seeing the spearsman. "_Long time no see_ . . .Sanada Yukimura." His voice was raspy, and he coughed for a bit before continuing, "Looks like you . . . decided to show up."

Masamune was paler and thinner than Yukimura had ever seen him; it alarmed him that he could make out the distinct outline some of the older man's bones. The corners of his mouth, a faint crimson, twitched every now and then in pain, and his eye was half-lidded and bloodshot, as if he had trouble keeping it open. If Yukimura didn't believe it before, he did now; this really was his rival, companion, lover—and he really was fading from this world.

The One-Eyed Dragon raised one of his arms, as if beckoning. "Come closer, _red_. I can't get up to . . . greet you or anything, _you see?_"

Yukimura did as he was told, kneeling in front of Masamune with his head bowed. "Shouldn't you be lying down, Masamune-dono? You will use less energy that way."

The older man shook his head weakly. "Nah, it's hard for me to . . . breathe if I do that. Can't talk much like this either, but it's—oi, I'm not so ugly now that you hafta . . . keep your eyes down, you know," he quipped with a scratchy laugh, but as Yukimura's shoulders began to quiver, he stopped and lifted the younger's chin to see overbright brown eyes and tearstained cheeks. "Yukimura . . . c'mon, don't cry."

Yukimura opened his mouth to apologize when a clammy hand reached up to cup his face, cold against the warmth of his cheek, the thumb stroking the tears aside. "_Shit. . ._ I'm not even allowed to kiss you now." He managed to pull the young cub into his arms, relishing in the body that brought him more warmth than a blanket.

"I . . ." Yukimura could hear Masamune's breaths rattling and shuddering inside his chest. "I do not want everything to end . . . not like this . . ." He felt tears beginning to run down his cheeks again at his helplessness. "I wish there were something I could do . . . !"

"First thing you can do . . . is stop crying," Masamune ordered, but gently, ruffling Yukimura's long brown hair. "Second thing . . . stay here with me, _okay?_ That's all I want."

Yukimura gave a small sniffle. "There is nothing else I could think of doing, Masamune-dono. I swear that I will remain by your side."

"And also, third thing . . . cut the -dono crap. I've already . . . told you that a . . . billion times."

Yukimura hesitated. "If that is what you wish, then I shall do so . . . Masamune."

A small smile crossed Masamune's lips as he reached down to clasp one of Yukimura's hands in his. "There we go. Much better."

Yukimura made sure to keep his promise, and the hours flew by as he and Masamune made sure to keep their minds off the latter's sickness by reminiscing about memories—mostly consisting of Masamune laughing at Yukimura's naivety and embarrassment when reminded of certain times. They couldn't think of a better way to spend their time together; civil moments like these were rare in their lives.

Dusk fell over the land of Oushuu before the two knew it; one of the Date soldiers had already been sent to Kai to tell Shingen and Sasuke of their young cub's arrangement to stay at the Date estate for the night. Yukimura, upon realizing he'd kept Kojuurou away from Masamune for most of the day, called the retainer to the room, who seemed more than happy to oblige. It made the spearsman happy to see Masamune laughing and joking around with Kojuurou—the bond they shared was a strong and close one, as well.

"I will bid you both a good night now; it is getting late." Kojuurou stood, turning to his lord. "Masamune-sama, make sure to get some rest; you need it."

Masamune chuckled weakly. "Yeah, yeah, I will . . . _no worries._"

"I will leave that to Sanada." A smile lifted Kojuurou's lips as he reached out to briefly

clasp one of Masamune's hands. "Good night, Masamune-sama." He then turned to Yukimura, inclining his head slightly as he went out the shouji. "Good night, Sanada."

"Night, Kojuurou."

"_Oyasuminasai, _Katakura-dono." Yukimura began unfolding one of the large heavy blankets Kojuurou had left for them. "We should sleep now, Masamune. Katakura-dono is right, you need as much rest as possible. It will help you feel better!"

Masamune rolled his eye, coughing momentarily. "You always gotta . . . follow the rules, don't ya? Fine. I'm kinda tired anyway."

Yukimura walked over to Masamune and wrapped the blanket around him, meaning to get the other one for himself when Masamune's hand caught his wrist. "And where do you . . . think you're going? You're sleeping right . . . here with me tonight."

Yukimura's cheeks turned pink, predictably, and the dragon snickered. "Why're you blushing? We've already . . . done it before . . ." He met the flustered brown eyes, raising his eyebrow suggestively. "Actually, more than just slee—"

"M-Masamune!" The young cub's face was now the same color as his headband.

"_All right, all right._" Masamune tugged on Yukimura's wrist gently. "C'mon, just get down here . . . I wanna hold you."

Yukimura complied, his head resting against Masamune's chest as once strong arms held him close. "It's better this way, _you see?_ I actually might be able to . . . sleep tonight."

The spearsman smiled at hearing that. "Then let us both attempt to do so." He hesitated before pecking the dragon's cheek shyly. "_Oyasuminasai, _Masamune."

Masamune grinned at the rare display of affection, albeit a bit forlornly, wishing he could return the favor. "Night, _red_." He cradled the young cub's hands in his own, noting that now his were the thinner ones, before leveling the tiger's gaze with his. "And _I love you_, more than anything." His blue-grey eye searched the other's coffee brown ones. "No matter what happens . . . never forget that . . . Yukimura. _Promise?_"

The younger man smiled again, sleepily. "I promise."

"Good." Masamune rested his head against Yukimura's before murmuring into the drifting tiger's hair lovingly, "Then . . . _see you next time . . ._ Sanada Yukimura . . ."

And with that, the darkness overtook him.

It was around noon when Kojuurou finally decided to check on Masamune and Yukimura. He had wanted to give them privacy—he had seen how much his lord's condition had improved upon his young lover's arrival—but it was too late to be sleeping now . . . and besides that, something felt amiss, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly what.

Kojuurou approached the door to Masamune's room and waited; it was still quiet in there. Perhaps they were actually still sleeping?

That was when he heard it. Muffled, but still distinct.

A sob.

The retainer's eyes widened as he wrenched open the door, his fears confirmed. Masamune sat, unmoving, against the wall, his lips a powdery white. Kojuurou's eyes flew to his lord's chest, settling there and pleading for it to move—but it remained still. Then . . . "Masamune . . . sama . . ."

Another sob brought him out of his own shock, and his eyes fell on Yukimura, who was kneeling in front of Masamune with his head bowed and teeth clenched. Kojuurou moved to try to console the young tiger cub, but he found his hand retracting—what could he say? He could provide just as much solace to Yukimura as he could to himself.

Kojuurou closed his eyes and felt one or two of his own tears trickle out. There was nothing left to say.


End file.
